


High School Musical

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a straight A student and well gay. Him and his mum move to Holmes Chapel due to Jay having to transfer. When Louis is chosen to sing at a ski lodge with a guy name Harry Styles, who happens to go to the same high school he had transferred to but Harry is the star basketball player. What happens when they accidently have to do a callback for the Winter Musical?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Musical

New Year's Eve, at a vacation ski resort in the mountains near London. Pitch white sparkling snow covered the ground in layers. The stars shining brightly in the cold and clear air. Which happened to put everyone in a partying mood. 

Well almost everyone, Harry Styles and his father Des were still on the basketball court playing a single game of one-on-one. Sweat drenched their bodies, but they were having way to much fun to stop and or care.

Harry had the ball, he was doing an excellent job getting around father. After all, Harry was on his high school basketball team as the team captain. His moves were excellent and explosive, which made him a real star and pro. 

Des was just more then just Harry's father, but his basketball coach too. Des always gave Harry advice about improving his skills and in the game.

"Keep working to the left, Harry." Des said to his curly haired son. "That move will help extremely in the championship. The bloke guarding you will never see it coming. You will absolutely torch him Harry!" Des added in. Harry nodded, his breathing deep and hard. Sweat drenching his forehead. 

Harry nodded again before replying, "Like this?" He spun past his father, jumped, and sunk into a reverse layup. The ball went straight through the basket. 

"Nothing but net!" Harry exclaimed and cheered, throwing his arms up in victory. Des grinned towards Harry. "Nice job Harry." All Harry could do was grin back. Nothing felt better to him then playing a sweet round of basketball. 

They could have and would have played all night but Harry's mother, Anne had came walking into the gym. She was wearing a dark violet sequined party dress and Harry immediately knew she had other things on her mind other then basketball.

"Boys?" Anne paused making sure she had their full attention before she finished. "Did we really fly all this way just to play more basketball?" 

Harry and Des glanced over at each other and sighed. In perfect unison, the shrugged and stated, "Yeah.."

Anne simply rolled her eyes with a sigh. "It's the last night of vacation. The party? Don't you remember?" Harry's eyes widened. He looked over to his father and saw the same expression on his face. 

The had both truly forgotten about the giant New Year's Eve party that the resort was hosting. The both knew it would be smart not to admit it to Harry's mother. That would be a big mistake. 

"Oh yeah. Right. I remember." Des quickly added, "New Year's Eve.." He hesitated and asked with slight fear, "Do we have to wear funny hats?" 

"Absolutely..." Anne replied firmly looking at the two males. "We are due in less then an hour. Harry, they are hosting a kids' party downstairs in the Freestyle Club." 

"Kids' Party?" Harry protested. Harry knew there was no way he was gonna go to some kids' party. It made him sound like a bloody toddler!

"Young adults," Anne quickly amended. "Now go shower up! Both of you!"

They both sighed heavily before walking off towards the doors. They knew not to disobey Anne. She might be nice but she can have a bad side. Harry glanced over his shoulder and took one last longing look at the court. 'The championship game is not even a couple of weeks away! I should be practicing and not going to some bloody "kids party"! Anyway, how fun would it actually be to hang would with a bunch of kids....' Harry thought, using his shirt to wipe some of the sweat off of his forehead. 

Meanwhile, in another part of the lodge another mother was about to rip her son from another fascination activity or so that's what he thought.

Louis Tomlinson was curled comfortably in a overstuffed chair in a sitting area. He was absolutely enjoying the peace and quiet. Everybody else in this part of the lodge was already at the party in the Freestyle Club. He had totally lost himself in a book called, If You Only Knew Me. To Louis, it was the best book he had read since he had last checked a book out of the library, which he was totally excited for the ending.

Louis couldn't even get to the next page when the book was lifted from his hands. He looked up and his gaze came straight to see his mother standing over him, frowning at him.

"Louie, it's New Year's Eve. Go to the party. Have some fun, that's enough reading." Johanna Tomlinson, Louis' mother, stated. Louis sighed before he started protesting.

"But mum, please! I'm almost done and-" Louis protested. Jay just shook her head. "It's the teen's party. I laid out some of your best clothes. Go." Jay said firmly. Louis' gazed at his mother's sparkly party dress and sighed. He knew he had been defeated, even if he tried harder he wouldn't win. "Can I at least have my book back?" Louis asked, holding his hands out towards the book being held firmly in his mother's hands.

Jay handed Louis the book and he headed towards his room to get changed. Louis kept looking over his shoulder to make sure he was out of Jay's sight, he turned to the book. He opened it and began to read as he walked. 'I may have to go to a stupid party, but my mind is not going to be turned off for one minute.' Louis thought to himself as he entered his room.

A short time later but Harry and Louis were in the teen club, feeling way out of place. The club was packed with teens wearing stupid goofy hats, some blowing on noisemakers, and others laughing unbelievably loud. 

'Looks like everyone seems to be having a lot of fun.' Harry thought glumly. He had showered and gotten dressed in nice trousers and a pressed shirt, which still match his style at least. At the moment, all he wanted to do right then was to be on the basketball court playing more basketball.

~

On the other side of the room, Louis sat down by himself. He was wearing the trousers and shirt that Jay had picked out for him. Which of course he added braces to his outfit to. Louis placed the book on his lap, opened it and began reading from where he left off. He involved himself in the book as the party raged on around him.

Neither of them were having any fun, none at all. Most of the teens were watching a karaoke contest that was in full swing on a raised stage in the middle of the room. The two teenagers that were currently on the stage just finished their song as the emcee jumped on the stage and yelled out cheerfully, "How was that for a couple of skateboarders?!"

The teens applauded, and the emcee looked around the room. The look on his face looked as if he was trying to spot and picked out anyone else who was willing to sing to room full of teenagers. Two spotlights swirled around and over the crowd. The music blared louder then before getting the teenager's adrenaline pumping.

"Alright! Let's see who is gonna rock the house next!" The emcee exclaimed into the mic in his hand. Just as he said that, the music stopped and landed on the next two 'volunteers.'

The first spotlight landed on Harry and the second on Louis. The two blokes looked extremely startled, and a little terror. Louis used his hand to block the light from his eyes. They both shook their heads frantically, which was no use. Two other boys on either side of Louis, grabbed ahold of his arms and pulled him up, the book dropping onto the seat. Harry being pushed towards the stage. The emcee went into the crowd and pulled to two onto the stage.

Harry and Louis were absolutely mortified. Terror written on Louis' face. Confusion written on Harry's. Neither were sure exactly how it happened but now they were on the stage, and with microphones in their hands. Now they were there, onstage and the center of attention. With no way to escape.

Before either of them could do anything, such as faint or throw up from the fear, the music started. 'Here we go.. Let's just make the best of it..' Harry thought. 

Harry started to sing, softly and carefully. Harry could barely get the words out, he had to read the lyrics off the screen of the karaoke machine to try to stay in tune. Which he sang:

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance."

None of the teenagers seemed to be paying any attention to the two. 'This is a good thing, if this lad seems to be willing to risk public humiliation, so I might as try to be a good sport and try to sing too.' Louis thought. He opened his mouth and began to sing. Even though his voice was just right above a whisper, he voice was sweet and pure. Louis sang: 

"I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities."

Even though the two felt absolutely nervous, they kept singing the song, alternating the lines of the ballot.

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

Finally, Harry and Louis connected their gazes, hoping for a little bit of help from the other for the embarrassment. As they looked into each other's eyes, they had felt something they had never felt before.

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight?  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

Harry felt a spark of electricity run over his skin, and Louis felt a warm glow flooding through his body. They smiled and for the first time they began singing to each other. They sand louder and more boldly. With more self-assurance.

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

At that moment, everyone in the room had their eyes on the two. Noticing that something special was happening on stage. The teens began to crowd around the small stage, listening and swaying to the music. Right then, Harry and Louis were starting to enjoy themselves. The nervousness they had was forgotten as they smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Green to blue and blue to green.

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

Before long, they were dancing and singing across the stage and back. They were as confident as if they were performing at an arena. As they moved to the music. They never took their eyes off each other.

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
The start of something new  
The start of something new

As the song ended, the teens applauded and cheered loudly. Harry and Louis smiled, breathless and just a little stunned about what had just happened on that stage.

Harry leaned over and whispered into Louis' ear, "I'm Harry."

Louis smiled and nodded, he replied, "Louis."

Neither, Harry or Louis couldn't stop smiling. Both full of excitement and with a fizzy feeling inside. It was if the world had become a lot more adventurous.


End file.
